elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nura Snow-Shod
|Base ID = }} Nura Snow-Shod is a Nord priestess of Talos residing in the city of Riften. She is a member of the Snow-Shod clan. Background She is the wife of Vulwulf Snow-Shod, and the mother of Asgeir Snow-Shod and Unmid Snow-Shod. Before her daughter, Lilija, joined the Stormcloaks, she instructed her in the healing arts. Normally, she tends the Shrine of Talos in Riften, but if the city is captured by the Imperials in the Civil War or given to them during "Season Unending," she will no longer appear there, but will remain confined to Snow-Shod Manor instead. She will also attend her son's wedding and may be killed in the confusion. Dialogue "Blessings of Talos upon you." :What happened to your daughter? "I trained our daughter Lilja as a healer... to one day tend the Shrine of Talos and replace me as a Priestess of Talos. When the fighting began over the White-Gold Concordat, she ran off to join the Stormcloaks. She had her father's fire, how could I say no? She died out there, only having tended to the wounded for a few months. We never even found her body... the Empire burned all the dead." :What can you tell me about Talos? "He's the protector of Man, the Dragon of the North, the patron of all Nords. And despite the Imperials and their treaty, he will always be one of the Nine Divines. A devout Nord would rather fall in battle and have his blood spill upon the earth than allow the Empire to strike his name from divinity." ::Why all the hatred for the Empire? "Talos is part of our culture. He's part of our heritage and traditions. He's Skyrim personified. To suddenly have all that wrenched away is like losing someone you hold dearly in your heart. The Empire already took my daughter from us, but by Talos they will not take our homeland!" "Talos guide you." Bound Until Death "Vittoria may be pretty, but does she have the right hips for the job? I want grandchildren, and lots of them." :Having a good time? "Oh. Why... why certainly. I keep telling myself I'm not losing a son, I'm gaining an Imperial. Daughter. An Imperial daughter..." Imperial Victory "Talos bless you, my child." :What happened to the shrine of Talos? "Now that the Imperial blight has poisoned Riften, the worship of Talos is strictly forbidden by the terms of the White-Gold Concordat. They can defile our shrine, they can arrest our people and they can silence our voices, but the Empire will never destroy our spirit. As long as we keep Talos in our heart, his legacy will never die." "Farewell." Conversations Nura Snow-Shod "You need to be easier on Asgeir. All he wants to do is please you." Vulwulf Snow-Shod "It would please me if he'd take up arms and fight to save his homeland. Is that too much to ask my own son?" Nura Snow-Shod "That's right. He is your son. He has his own hopes and dreams and we have no right to tell him otherwise." Vulwulf Snow-Shod "You can't deny the fact that he needs to give back to his people, to fight to keep us free. You healed the wounded, Nura. You saw their life's blood spilling into the mud, giving back to the land. No, I'm sorry, I've worked too damn hard to let his life go to waste." Quotes *''"Blessings upon you, traveler."'' *''"Blessings of Talos upon you."'' *''"How can a humble servant of Talos help you today?"'' *''"Talos preserve you. "'' *''"Talos guide you."'' *''"If my Asgeir is happy, then I'm happy. Really,"'' -During Bound Until Death *''"By Ysmir, this is horrible! I never wanted the girl dead, I swear!"'' -If Vittoria Vici dies during Bound Until Death *''"To think, my little boy is married. And to an Imperial. Oh, they grow up so fast."'' -During Bound Until Death Trivia *Nura may send hired thugs after the Dragonborn if her husband is killed by them. She may also ask the Dragonborn for an apology. Without an apology for killing her husband, she will become hostile towards them. Bugs * Nura will come to the wedding between Asgeir and Vittoria Vici during the quest "Bound Until Death," even if she is dead. Her stripped corpse will appear where she would normally stand. Appearances * de:Nura Schnee-Schuh es:Nura Pie Nevado pl:Nura Śnieżna-Stopa ru:Нура Снегоход Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Priests